Another Life, Another Memory
by Robot Maddness Strikes
Summary: Bombalurina's daughter, Tubomba, is having... issues. She is remembering memories that aren't her's, feelings that aren't hers, a life that isn't hers. What will she do?
1. Through New Life Comes Death

A/N: to all people who are picky with spelling, to bad. Sorry with my bluntness, but even with spell check I'm pretty bad at it. And here is the famous disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own cats or have any rights to it besides the characters I create and my plots. Everything else goes to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyed Webber. Thank you! takes bows

A/N 2.0: Okay. It didn't change as much but I got back into the groove and fixed some minor things. More should be coming. And I'm trying to get rid of the author notes that take up whole pages. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CHARLOTTE PERKINS GILMAN_

_Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death! ... Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil._

----------------

A scream cut through the air.

"Push deary! Push!" a small orange and white cat screeched over the screaming of the red and black queen in front of her.

"I am you stupid pollicle!" the red queen screamed back, obviously in much pain.

Suddenly another voice joined the fray.

"It's out! It's out! Oh my Everlasting Cat I'm a father!" A brown and gold main coon jumped up and down looking at the new kitten in his aunt's arms.

"At last." Bombalurina sighed leaning back. She was so tired. It was as if she was about to die right then and there. For twelve hours she had been pushing, finally defeating nature.

"Wait." her mate, the Rum Tum Tugger, looked worriedly at the kitten. "It's not screaming, all kittens scream at birth. You told me that Jenny."

"Well, anyways." Bombalurina said lifting her head, why was it so hard to do so? "Her name is Tubomba." and at that she laid her head down on the pillow and let out a hacking cough and went limp. Suddenly a kitten's cry rang out throughout the junkyard as the kitten took its first breath.

"There we go. Perfectly healthy, nothing to worry about Tugger." Jennyanydots said in mock scolding. "You were just working yourself up for nothing."

Tugger smiled. Bending down to his mate he whispered, "See Bomba, nothing to worry about, nothing at all." He shook her to wake her up. No response. Tugger looked at Jenny, who shrugged, and shook harder. And harder. And harder. No response. Finally, in fanatics by now the main coon picked up his mate and shook as hard as he could. Her head fell limply onto her chest.

Looking fearful the tom set his mate down and looked to Jenny. She set the little queen in his arms and walked to the limp red queen. The striped queen checked the other queen's neck and let out a sob, and shook her head.

"No." Whispered Tugger setting the kitten now next to her dead mother. "No, it's not possible. She can't of!"

"She had a long and painful labor. She had no more energy." Jennyanydots whispered sadly.

"No, this is just a joke." the tom said shaking his mane in total denial, "I'll run outside and find everyone perfectly okay and saying 'Happy April Fool's Day' or something like that! It's not possible."

"It's true Tugger!" Jenny said sadly looking at her favorite adopted niece. "Bombalurina is... is... dead." with that last word she let out a sob.

"No. No. You're just... just... just lying! It's all a joke! Yha! A joke!" and with that he ran from the ambulance, shaking.

Jennyanydots looked to the new kitten, who was screaming in her now dead mother's arms. The kitten who had taken her first breath as her mother took her last. Jenny picked up the kitten and felt tears running down her face.

"Good luck Tubomba. You will need it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! It is my first story after all! No... It really is my first story. So please review! Peas and Thank-yous


	2. Memories Unfold

_There are sufferings that have lost their memory and do not remember why they are suffering  **Antonio Porchia, Voces, 1943,** _

-----------------------------

"Auntie Dem!" a small red and black kitten shouted walking into her aunt and uncles den. "Uncle Munku!"

"Ssshhh!" another kitten, this one all black with silver paws that looked like boots, hissed running in from the bedroom (really just a small space in the large oven that had been hollowed out and filled with soft things) and covered his cousin's mouth.

"Mommy and Daddy are sleeping Tu!" he whispered to keep her from struggling, "Carlic already accidentally woke them up and they were furious!"

Tubomba giggled and licked her cousin's paw as it covered her mouth. The young tom pulled it away in disgust and feigned wiping something disgusting on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Another kitten popped her head in, the bright gold of her tabby coat was almost shocking if you weren't used to it.

"Nothing Carlic." Marshil said waving his paw at her, "Just go back to sleep."

Carlic pouted, "Mommy and Daddy are boring to sleep with. So I came out here to see what the fuss was all about."

"Then why did you wake them up in the first place to ask if you could sleep with them?" Marshil sighed rolling his eyes at Tubomba to show how unbelievable his twin was acting.

You wouldn't expect that Marshil and Carlic were siblings at first glance, they had such shockingly contrasting coats, but if you took a closer look you would see that their eyes were the same piercing green, their facile structure was the same, and they even held their tails the same way.

You would never believe for a second though that Tubomba was even remotely related to the twins. Her bright red fur had bold black stripes that ran down her back and across her face. A bright tuft of gold fur (brighter even than Carlic's) stretched from her left hind-leg, ending at her right shoulder going right through her chest.

"Because," Carlic said defensively, "You were being a stupid pollicle."

At this little booted tom jumped at his sister and pretended to swipe at her face with his dull claws, (it takes a little while for they're claws to get really sharp, these kittens are not that old).

"Ooooh! Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Save me from this Macavity spawn!" giggled Carlic.

"You're going to be wishing that Macavity's spawn was attacking you when I'm through with you." Marshil mock growled.

The two play fought like this while Tubomba comfortably sat watching them.

Suddenly, it felt as if her gut was boiling.

"STOP!" she shouted over the light din, the shout itself must have echoed all around the junkyard.

"What is going on here?" an angry voice whispered from the bedroom doorway. Turning all three of the kittens saw a very sleep deprived, angry silver tom.

"Uncle Munku! It's their entire fault!" Tubomba said angrily, the rage that had suddenly filled inside her dimming slightly as she let it out slowly; she pointed an accusing digit at the two twins.

The two looked at each other then gave Tubomba a filthy look that for some reason she took pride in.

"I told you two to keep quiet." Munkustrap said taking Carlic and Marshil by the scruff and taking them into the bedroom, "You are to spend the whole day inside. No friends, no playing." The two gave Tubomba an even filthier look at this as they were dragged into the bedroom.

"You had better go home Tubomba." Munkustrap said turning around to look at her.

"Yes sir." Tubomba said snapping to attention. The older tom chuckled and went into the room.

--------------------------------

Skipping down a path through the junkyard Tubomba merrily looked back at the past few minuets. The rage that had filled her was almost gone and she was now feeling the post-rage when you get your way feeling.

"Good riddance to." Tubomba said to no one at all. "They were going to wake up Uncle Munku and Auntie Dem!"

_No, actually, you did that. It's you fault Uncle Munku woke up and got Carlic and Marshil in trouble._ A small voice in her head said.

"No it's not. They were fighting and would have woken Uncle up sooner or later." She said back.

_Nuhuh. _The voice said slightly stronger this time. _They were hardly making ANY noise at all. You knew that if you shouted and woke up Uncle he would have been furious and punish them for nothing. This was all to get even for something they never did that caused your rage._

"They did something bad." The little queen said weakly hopping onto a trash can lid and sitting down. "I just know it."

_No they weren't!_ The voice said so forcibly that any rage or post-rage feelings she had vanished instantly. _It was all that unbelievable rage you felt! It was your entire fault!_

At that the conversation ended and Tubomba was left with her thoughts, the voice had won.

"Why did I do that?" she whispered. "What is going on? Those weren't my feelings. I was perfectly happy. What changed it?"

She looked back and tried to remember exactly what happened.

"_It's all their fault Uncle Skimble!" shouted a small red and black queen pointing to a fluffy gold and black main coon who was throwing her glares along with his companion, a small black and silver tom. Both the kittens looked furious._

"_Are you sure?" The orange and white-stripped cat asked looking from the red kitten and her companion, a gold and black-stripped queen, to the two toms; both groups were glaring at the other._

"_Yes." Piped up the smaller queen, "They stole Aunt Jenny's milk." _

"_Very well then." Sighed the older tom, "Come with me boys, your going to have to help in the hospital with your Aunt Jenny."_

"_Noooo." Moaned the main coon. "Alonzo said that he had something awesome to show us." _

"_He'll just have to show it to you later." The tom took the gold and silver kitten's paws, "Come on."_

_As the three walked away, two of them very sulkily, they didn't catch the two queens jumping up and down cheering silently with post-rage feelings of when you get your way. _

"_Those two will be sorry they made us mad!" the golden queen cheered._

"_No doubt."_

"What the?" a shock ran through Tubomba's body enough to through her off the trash can.

"That wasn't my memory." She mumbled picking herself up. "I would never set someone up like that."

_But you just did._ As the thought entered her mind she shook it out and began to run.

"Aunt JENNY!" she screamed running to where the hospital and her great aunt were.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my story! And yes, I was very sad to have to kill off Bombi in the first chap but it was necessary. She has a part in the plot directly later on. Keep on reviewing and critiquing! Any ideas would be helpful to!


	3. A Worried Aunt

A/N: Sorry people! I just noticed that my chap 2 is actually called chap 3. And because I can't change it now you will have to live with a skipped chapter. So when the time comes that this story is finished just subtract the number of chapters by how many author notes I put in separately from the story! Hugs and kisses!

-----------------------------------

A/N 2.0: Sorry for another note, but if this becomes very grammatically incorrect it is all the soundtrack of cats fault cause I'm listening to it right now. _The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!_ Go Bombi! .

------------------------------------------

_If worry were an effective weight-loss program, women would be invisible."_

**_Nancy Drew_**

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination, deary?" Jennyanydots said looking down at the small red and black queen. Tubomba sat panting slightly after running halfway across the junkyard to find her Great Aunt Jenny. She had just finished describing the memory to the smallest detail.

"No Auntie." Tubomba said smoothing down her golden streak that had fluffed up considerably in her run. She looked into her Great Aunt's eyes, "It couldn't have been. It was such a convincing memory I would swear that I had been there. But it couldn't have been because I had never seen those two queens or two toms in my life."

Jenny sighed and scratched her head. "Can you describe the four cats to me again?"

Tubomba looked curious at this. "Sure. The first tom was a big and fluffy main coon. He had almost the same colored fur as Daddy."

"Yes, yes." Jenny said distractedly in her own thoughts. "Go on."

"The second tom was a silver and black tabby, he never spoke. Then the little golden queen was just that, a little golden queen with black stripes running across her arms, back, legs, and tail. She had a high squeaky like voice." Tubomba continued. She paused. Then looked back up at her Aunt again.

"But Auntie." She started again beginning to look very confused. "It was the little red queen I wanted to ask you about. She was just a bit taller than the gold queen and was all red with black stripes. That is completely normal though, but…" at this she dropped her face to the ground as if embarrassed by what she was saying, "… she looked exactly like me."

Jennyanydots patted her great niece kindly on the head and gave her a hug.

"It's nothing my darling. Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you." She whispered in her ear. "You probably need to play and tire out your mind a bit."

Tubomba's face split into a relief filled smile, "Thank you Auntie!" And gave her Great Aunt another hug.

"Go on darling."

----------------------

"That first tom would be Tugger, he was always a fluffy little golden ball of fur." Muttered Jennyanydots walking through the junkyard towards where her mate was, "And the other was obviously Munkustrap. No other kitten, or cat for that matter, had fur that was silver like looking. The small golden queen must have been Demeter, Bombalurina went every where and did everything with her."

"Skimble darling." Jennyanydots said coming up to her mate, who was watching the little new kittens playing. His body was sprawled across the roof of a car.

"Yes Jenny?" he said turning his piercing green eyes onto his mate.

"Well, do you remember all the times you had to punish Tugger and Munkustrap when they were kittens?" Jenny said hopping onto the car.

Skimbleshanks sat up to make more room, "Of course Jenny. I keep them stored in my head for good stories at the ball."

"Good, good." Jenny said distractedly looking at the kittens, "Do you remember the time that Bombalurina and Demeter blamed them for stealing my milk that I was saving for the ball but we found out that Macavity had after we had punished them."

"Of course." Skimble said brushing a piece of dirt off his tail. "That was the day that Tugger had insulted Demeter, and Bombi was furious."

"Yes, well…"Jenny paused to think of a way to make it sound as if she wasn't insane, "Well, it seems that Tubomba remembers that experience, and to the smallest detail. Her mother was able to remember things like that."

"Who knows what it could have been? Her father, bless his soul if he ever truly acknowledged his daughter after Bombi's passing, might have told her the story at a very young age. Nothing to worry about."

"Of course. I was just being silly. It's not possible for someone to have the same memories." Jenny slid off the car; "I'll just keep an eye on Tubomba for a little while."

"You do that darling," Skimbleshanks said going back to sun himself.

_It's just me._ Thought Jenny watching Tubomba happily playing with her friends Jacklz and Tanne, Alonzo and Cassandra's kittens. _She is perfectly fine. Nothing else will happen to her._

She turned her back and began to walk away. Jenny never saw Tubomba fall limp to the ground.

---------------------------

A/N: sorry for all the authors notes but I just have a lot to say. One. Sorry this chapter is so sucky, I had to get this in that Jenny was worried. Thank you to all my reviewers! You help make a newbie at this feel good!


	4. The Truth is Spoken

A/N: Okay, first things first… everyone must read the last line again of the chapter before this one. Is it chapter four? Or five? Can't remember. Kudos to Aevany (sorry if I misspelled your name) for actually knowing that Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are MATES! Watch the mating dance, they are hard to miss, right behind Victoria and Plato or Ademtus. Whoever thinks they are siblings with think again after that!

**ALBERT EINSTEIN**

How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?

"Mommy." Gasped a small red queen huddled in her Aunt's arms. She watched as her brother stood before Old Deuteronomy. His thin, lanky body seemed almost nothing compared to the mass that was their leader.

"_It's okay darling." Whispered Jennyanydots giving her a hug, "It's going to be okay."_

_Old Deuteronomy glared down at his adopted son with such a force none of the tribe ever could have imagined. The cat before him just glared in return. _

"_Macavity." Rumbled a deep and rage filled voice. "I have never, in ALL my 99 years, seen something SO despicable as this! What have you to say about this?" He pointed his finger to where the hospital lay and where Jellylorm was taking care of two poor kittens. _

_Macavity sneered, "They were trying to steal from my sister and her friend. What did you expect me to do? Let them do it?"_

"_We wan'ed ter ask where we were." A small voice said as a stripped cat limped out of the hospital door. "We was 'ryin' ter find yew Macavity. We wan'ed to tell yew we quit." Jellylorm came rushing out of the ambulance doors and picked up the small queen and rushed her inside._

_The old tom rounded on Macavity. A new and even greater rage filled his eyes._

"_YOU!" he bellowed. "YOU have gone to far Macavity. You have enlisted kittens into your army and have trained them." At Macavity's shock he said, "Yes. I know ALL about It. How you can be merely a year and a half old and this dangerous is a mystery to me. But to kill defenseless kittens when they want to back out? I have only one thing that I can do. Exile." The last word echoed around the clearing as if hundreds of Old Deuteronomy had said it._

_At this the little red queen could stand it no more. She burst from her Aunt's arms and ran to the very old tom. _

"_No!" she cried pounding on his fur, "You can't do this! He is my big brother."_

_Macavity rushed forward to pull her off but Old Deuteronomy stopped him and pulled he off himself. _

"_He is no longer your brother." He said coldly. "He is now a monster, banished from the tribe forever. You are never to speak to him again-"_

Suddenly the world became less black and fuzzy as Tubomba slowly woke up. Struggling she was finally able to open her eyes. Lots of fuzzy shapes clouded her vision as her head cleared.

"What 'appened?" a familiar voice said as one of the fuzzy shapes moved closer to get a better look at her face.

"We're not sure." A scared voice said, "She just fell down!"

"What do yew mean? Just fell down?" another voice, similar to the first but slightly huskier.

"What?" Tubomba mumbled as the world became clearer. And of course, just like she expected, there was Dilladandy and Quel staring down at her. The resemblance of the two twins was shocking.

"Hey! She's wakin' up!" Dilladandy said excitedly to the other kittens surrounding them.

Tubomba pulled herself up so she could be sitting. Jacklz pushed the twins away and came up close to Tubomba's face. His black spotted face was almost touching hers as he inspected her. Then he leaned back and sighed.

"We were going to get Jenny but you woke up." He said still staring at her curiously.

Suddenly a feeling bubbled up in Tubomba's stomach again. She tried to fight this one silently, not exactly sure what it was, when suddenly it burst out.

Flinging her arms around Jacklz's neck she planted a kiss on his cheek. Pulling away she whispered, "Thank you." And with that Tubomba stood up and walked away. Leaving the young tom kneeling stunned.

"Um… Tubomba." Tanne started, "Should you really be walking around? You did after all just pass out."

Tubomba turned around and said, "I just need to be alone right now." But it seemed as if she hadn't really heard the question with that glazed look in her face.

"Well… okay. I guess." And the four turned away to discuss what had happened.

--------------

"Uncle Quaxo?" Tubomba whispered entering her uncle's den.

"Yes Tubomba?" Quaxo said appearing at her side making her jump.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Obvious enough." He smiled as her face reddened under her fur. "What would like to ask me?"

"Well." She began. "Um… I've been having some strange memories. Lately."

"Hmm. Well that would be anything." Quaxo said scratching his chin, "What type of memories?"

Tubomba shuffled her feet. "Um… They are like, my mom's memories. Like, they had my mom as a kitten at least. And it looked like a little Auntie Demeter, and maybe Uncle Munkustrap, and this other lanky cat that my sister called her brother, I think they called him Macavity, and also…" she dropped her voice to barley a whisper, "my father."

"Ah." Quaxo said shaking his head. "Have you had any strange feelings that aren't yours?"

Tubomba perked up at this. "Why yes! Just this morning, that is when all this started, I had two memories, and basically right after both of them these feelings filled inside me. The first one was rage, getting Carlic and Marshil in big trouble. And then, I passed out and had another memory, after that another feeling came making me kiss Jacklz!"

Surprisingly, Quaxo just chuckled at this.

"Now watch this." He told her and waved his hands. His body froze so suddenly that Tubomba jumped again. Slowly at first, but gaining speed somehow, his face seemed to change. Not structurally but the expression he wore. It wasn't really any different, just how the tuxedoed tom held it.

He opened his eyes, which suddenly held glittering mischief deep within them. "There," he sighed.

"What happened Uncle Quaxo?" Tubomba asked timidly.

The older tom chuckled, in a most interesting way. She had never heard him like that.

"Well Tubomba." He began, but the little queen could already tell something was different about him. The way he held himself, even spoke. "I am actually your Uncle Mistoffelees." The now Magical Mr. Mistoffelees smiled at her look of shock.

"How did you do that?"

"You see, I am another personality of Quaxo. He wanted me to explain what is happening to you."

"Okay, so what is happening?"

"Please, sit down." He waved his hand and two small, cat sized chairs appeared. Sitting down he began to explain.

"You see. Some cats are born with instead of one personality, two! I am your Uncle Quaxo's second. If he relinquishes me power I take control of the body. It seems that you have one to Tubomba."

The small queen sat straight up at this, "WHAT! What do you mean?"

He continued as if he had not been interrupted, "It is probably a piece of your mother's soul or such that is giving you these memories and feelings. Just fall into those feelings and let your self sort of fall slightly into the feelings, give your second enough control to keep it happy until you are older and can keep it in place. Try that and all these things should stop happening."

Mistoffelees looked down at his niece and winked, "If it doesn't work come back okay. I don't want my niece in pain."

"Thank you Uncle Misto." Tubomba said standing up and beginning to walk away, then turning back to him she said, "And if you can tell Uncle Quaxo thank you to that would be great."

The tom smiled kindly, "Of course. Now run on along."

---- -----

**Three days later**

"Have you noticed a change in Tubomba lately?" Beri asked looking over at the once shy kitten flirting with most of the young toms except Beri and Rill, which they were quick to notice.

"Yah." Rill said practically drooling, "She's really cute."

A/N: Thank you to my three very nice reviewers so far. Take a few bows! clapping and if anyone would like to review PLEASE DO! And thank you to Aevy for Rumpleteazer's daughter! Hugs and kisses!


	5. Another Authors Note

A/N: Just to waste my good readers time and to respond to some reviews I've gotten that I want EVERYONE to hear.

Thank you Alex0821! I have been wondering for the past year why exactly tugger and jenny were together. For one thing it totally grossed me out, the other, me being such of fan of Bombi I was beyond hurt. Especially after he dropped me, that hurt.

And two. You can probably guess what is coming. WRONG! Or maybe right. I don't know what your thinking but I'm just guessing it's WRONG! Heehehehehehe. My plot line is pure evil compared to what you are probably thinking. And yes, I am truly and deeply enveloped by my insanity. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! that's evil laughter by the way .

Love ya all!

Tubomba .


	6. Character List

A/N: To all you peoples out there who are super confusled her is the list of cats:

As appearing:

Jennyanydots (original cat)

Bombalurina (original cat)

The Rum Tum Tugger (original cat)

Tubomba (new cat: queen, Bombalurina and The Rum Tum Tugger's kitten)

Marshil (new cat: tom, Munkustarp and Demeter's kitten)

Carcilc (new cat: queen, Munkustrap and Demeter's kitten)

Munkustrap (original cat)

Demeter (original cat)

Skimbleshanks (original cat)

Jacklz (new cat: tom, Alonzo's and Cassandra's kitten)

Tanne (new cat: queen, Alonzo and Cassandra's kitten)

Old Deuteronomy (original cat)

Macavity (original cat)

Rumpleteazer (Woot!) (original cat)

Jellylorm (original cat)

Vienna (new cat: queen, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie's kitten)

Quell (new cat: tom, Rumplteazer and Mungojerrie's kitten)

Quaxo (original cat)

Mr. Mistoffelees (original cat)

Beri (new cat: tom, Pouncivil and Ecetra's kitten)

Rill (new cat: tom, Tumblebrutus and Electra's kitten)


	7. The Missing is Found

A/N: hey, sorry to the people who noticed all my mistakes. I am no grammar wiz. Definitely not. But, because of Aveany who told me to do a flash back, I needed to add more to the story. It is practically a new chapter so please read it again!

"_There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered.__ Nelson Mandela _

--------

"Jacklz!" The shriek rang throughout the whole junkyard, causing a herd of toms to be seen running to save their daughters from the handsome devil who had captured their hearts better than the legendary Rum Tum Tugger would have been able to.

Upon arriving the toms, who wished so dearly to punish the flirting young tom, found Tubomba and Jacklz playing, just a simple game that seemed to have gotten ruff enough where the two were rustling. The two continued with their game as if the angry toms were not glaring above them. Everyone knew that the father's could not stop the two younger cats. The only ones who could stop them were their parents. There was almost no chance that Alonzo and Cassandra interfere. After their son's second birthday they decided to leave him alone when it came to mates. As for Tubomba's parents, Bombalurina had been dead for two years now and there was about as much chance of Tugger coming back as Macavity being forgiven-

"Get off of her you dirty pollicle." Growled a voice freezing everything, including the two friends who now at this moment just happened to have Jacklz on top of Tubomba as she playfully had been trying to escape.

Pouncivil turned his head slowly to find the tom, who for years he had been ferociously jealous of, standing, as if he had always been there. As if he always had been with the group of fatherly toms who protected their daughters from the he-devil. A gasp ran through Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus, Ademetus, Plato, and Asparagus.

The gold and black Main Coon walked through his old friends and pulled Jacklz off of his daughter, flinging him away as if he weighed nothing at all. He grabbed Tubomba by the shoulder pulling her up and pulled her down a path through the junkyard heading away from the rest of the tribe, while the silent group of toms watched them. Pouncivil whispered something into Tumblebrutus' ear, which turned and ran towards the center of the junkyard.

-----------------

After about five minuets of dragging his daughter down the path through the junkyard, the Rum Tum Tugger slammed Tubomba down onto a small tire and glared down at her.

"What exactly did you think you were doing back there?" he demanded suddenly slamming his paw down on a trashcan lid making a huge slamming sound.

Snapping out of the haze that had filled her head after seeing her father for the first time in almost a year Tubomba just stared up at him, her expression slowly turning from shock, to joy, to pure rage and hatred.

"Well!" Tugger demanded starting to pace, still glaring at his daughter.

"Well what?" she demanded in return. "That I was playing with a tom? What is wrong with that 'father.'" Tubomba spat the last word at his feet as if it was vile, "What disturbs me even more is that my father has just arrived, out of no where, and barges into my life so suddenly without any warning after a year of no word. Explain how you haven't been to see me for almost a full year!" Tubomba's voice had risen from a whisper to full out shout by now, "Tell me how you can think that you can do that to your daughter! To me! I don't know how many other kittens you've had by now but I don't care! I was your first! How could you do this to me?"

Tugger raised his paws in the air; they looked as if they hadn't ever been lifted for manual labor in his life, "Listen, Tubomba. That was a year ago. You have to forgive me. I just couldn't stand it anymore without your mother. Things have changed."

"Nothing has changed." The queen said this with such spitefulness in her voice that her father winced, "I am the same cat then that I was then."

"Well, for one thing. You are no longer a kitten. So-"

"So you don't have to care for me?" Tubomba shrieked hoarsely, "Because I'm no longer needing to be cared for you come back?" She could feel tears begging to be released, to be able to flow into her fur and let out a years worth of sorrow never spent.

"I have always been near, just a few blocks away." Tugger said reaching to brush away a tear but having his paw shoved away he sighed, "It's been hard. But I was still able to watch you grow up." He reached for her chin, "You are so much like your mother." Suddenly he felt pain his paw. Looking down he saw a line of deep cuts in it that were very obvious claw marks. Tugger looked shocked up at his daughter who was on her feet now panting in anger.

"So you finally decided to come back." She scoffed pushing him down as he looked weakly up at her, his old age starting to finally show. There were lines she had never seen on his forehead and around his mouth and eyes. But she didn't care. He should age at last. He deserved any punishment he gets for leaving her, her mother.

"You finally come back after a full year! When I have grown to look like my mother, even act like her. Yes, I've heard it from the older queens! 'Just like her mother'." She says in a sing song voice, "'Pity her father can't see her right now. He might not have left.' Yes Such a pity isn't it. It's a pity that this scar links me to you at all!" Tubomba pointed to the gold line that ran through her fur.

"That gold links you to an old and great house of cats!" the tom said angrily.

Tubomba spit at his feet, "It is a scar to my torture. To my shame!"

"The Great Rum Tum Tugger returns after his daughter becomes so like her mother that she even has her mother's memories." Tubomba gasped and slapped a paw to her mouth.

Some how the Rum Tum Tugger was able to over come the silence he had fallen into ever since his daughter started her rampage.

"Her memories." He whispered.

"No." Tubomba started beginning to back up slowly. "No. Not her memories."

"You are sharing her memories?" Tugger whispered standing up slowly, realization dawning on his face.

"You are sharing her memories?" he roared, "Why did no one tell me?" He glared down at his daughter.

"Because you are a monster." The shout echoed throughout the junkyard leaving the tom stunned as his daughter ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

--------- ---------

Tubomba sat huddled in the kitten house, where all the little kittens were baby sat while their parents were out hunting for the tribe.

"Why did he come back?" She whispered holding onto Scalir, Tantomile's little kitten. The little striped tom was squirming as hard as he possibly could to get out of his babysitter's arms. After struggling for a few minuets he finally gave up and let her scratch him in her meditation.

"It's been a year." The queen muttered. "It's like the Old Grizabella story dad had told me when I was little. He said he hated her because she left, so why did he? And why did he return?"

She felt the fuzziness that she felt whenever a memory was entering her thoughts. But this one was different. This one was her memory, not her mother's.

--

_It was a dark night. It was as if a blanket had been thrown on the moon and the stars. _

"_Good night daddy." Whispered a little kitten, curling up under her own blanket. She peaked out of her eyelids and smiled, seeing her father standing over her looking down lovingly._

"_Good night mouse." The kitten giggled at her pet name. Closing her eyes she fell into a soothing sleep._

_A shout woke the red kitten that jumped out of bed and looked around, her father was not in his bed so she ran to the door. There, in the clearing of the junkyard, was a circle of cats. _

_In the center was her father, his smooth mass of fur glittering beautifully in the small patches of moonlight that could be found. All the tom's friends were surrounding him, Munkustrap, Pouncivil, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie, Asparagus, Plato, and Ademetus. A few of the queens were gathered on the outside of the circle looking in sadly._

"_How can you do this Tugger?" Munkustrap said stepping into the circle, "You hated it so much when mother left. How can you do that to your daughter?"_

"_I have to go Munku." Tugger said looking at his brother squarely in the face, "I can't stand it here without Bomba. I just need to go."_

"_But what about Tubomba?" Pouncivil said angrily, he had grown fond of the little kitten. "She is only a year old, not close to being able to care for herself."_

_Tugger set his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder, "Will you and Demeter take care of her? I just need to get out."_

_Munkustrap sighed. "We will, but remember what happened to Grizabella."_

"_I will." And that was it; he turned and walked out of the circle. _

_Those were the last words The Rum Tum Tugger said to his former tribe. But it was not the last sound heard._

_A shriek that must have been heard through the whole neighborhood surrounding the junkyard filled the air. _

"_Daddy!" Yet the cat kept walking, without a second glance._

_--_

"He should be punished for that." Tubomba muttered setting down Scalir, who sighed contently and waddled off to the other kittens. "How can he just leave and then return, without a punishment. It's just not fair."

A/N: many people will probably not like how I played out the RTT but he needed to be like this so T could get really angry. Love yah all! Tell me if you hate it, really. Please do. I'm running out of ideas again, maybe I should check the reviews again. But, ideas please!


	8. Yet another note

Hey all. Sorry it's been so long. I have been gone so I'm back now. It might take me a little while to get back in the groove. I want to rewrite parts of this story that totally went lame. Pm me to tell me if you really don't want a part changed. Otherwise it's probably gonna be.

Thanks Yall!

Tubomba! .


	9. What is Different?

A/N: Cheers to me! I finally got a new chap up!

And to:

Bomba/Bombalurisa and Aevany for bugging me. Tehehe! And if this has bad grammar errors please tell me nicely over a pm. Its late, I'm tired. Can't read straight. Oh well. Thanks a lot guys!

_**Norman Vincent Peale **  
"Change yourself and your work will seem different."_

"What am I going to do?" Tubomba said pacing in her small den. Carlic and Marshil had watched their best friend go from worried, to panicked in about twenty minuets.

"What am I going to do?" the queen said again rounding on them. "What am I supposed to say? He's been gone for a year, I never want to see him again, and yet here he is, acting as if he never left. Like mom never even existed." She scoffed at this. Her father had been going around to his old haunts. The much older now tom had been seen flirting with Etcetera and Electra, even though they had been mated for almost two years now and were gaining in age. Just like he was.

"Well. What do you think you should say to him?" Carlic asked inspecting a nail, "I mean, he is 'your' dad after all. Shouldn't you be able to talk to him?"

"And in a decent, civilized manor." Marshil added hastily. He could tell that a fight was coming up soon. His abilities told him so. He picked up his paw and started throwing a ball of light back and forth from the paws. Not to long ago the tribe had found out that their little all black booted cat was magical as well.

"And what exactly does that mean glitter paws." Tubomba said angrily knocking the ball out of his paws, where it disappeared in the air. The tom looked angrily at his paws, then to the queen.

"You don't have to be so testy towards us." He said in a matter of fact voice.

Tubomba sighed. "Your right-"

"I am?" he said surprised.

"He is?" Carlic said just as surprised.

"Your right," Tubomba said firmly, "I need to just talk to him. Maybe he'll just go away and leave me be. Or maybe he'll just pester me more about how much like my mother I am."

Carlic shrugged and shook her head smiling. It was about time her friend had some problems, things were just too easy for her. "It's going to be one or the other. So you might as well find out now."

The red queen turned to the door and sighed again in frustration. "Okay. Here I go."

---------------------------------

"Dad." Tubomba tapped her father's shoulder lightly. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Bomba." Tugger said waving her hand away.

Tubomba looked at the queens who were fawning over him. Just like when they were kittens. Etcetera, Electra, and Victoria just stared happily up at him and cheered and screamed whenever he moved one of those 'big bulging' muscles. They had aged and become more mature in appearance for sure. Personality wise, not so much.

"Dad. It's me. Not mom." Tubomba said tapping her father again.

"Not now Bomba." Tugger said showing off for the queens with his back still to Tubomba.

"Dad!" Tubomba shouted into his ear. He jumped and turned around. Seeing Tubomba he sighed.

"Oh, right."

Tubomba was hurt by how sad he sounded that she wasn't her mother.

"I need to talk to you about something." She smoothed down her blonde streak carefully.

"What exactly do you need to talk to me about after the scream fest you had with me?" Tugger said smoothing down the golden main that had been ruffled at his jump. First he smoothed from the top to the bottom of one side, then on the other to. Tubomba smoothed hers from top to bottom as well.

The three older queens sighed. They were mothers as well so could understand, sadly how similar Tubomba was to her parents. She was just as stubborn as her father, gorgeous as her mother, and the combined flirtatiousness of both, which all together is not a great combination but still works out.

"Excuse me?" Tubomba said shocked, "Scream fest _I_ had? This coming from you, Mr. I'm-going-to-leave-for-a-year-then-suddenly-appear-out-of-nowhere." She took a deep breath. This was not working out as she had hoped.

"But that's not what I came for." Tubomba took another deep breath. "I wanted to just know, what was it?" she looked up into her father's face, which looked very confused.

"Come on." Tubomba pulled Tugger's arm away from the queens, who sighed and walked away unhappily and grumbling. Those three where known all around as the worst gossips.

Reaching a slightly more secluded spot Tubomba looked seriously into her father's face again.

"Was it me?" she asked glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tugger looked down at her confused.

"I know it wasn't just mom. It had been a year after all. It had to be me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you go?"

The question was so sincere and full of passion, full of tears never shed, words never shouted, screams never echoed.

"Oh." Was all he was able to say.

"Was it me?" At this tears started running down her face, shocking both of them, it had been so long since tears had crossed Tubomba's face. "Was I not good enough? Was I not neat enough? Or enough like mom? Or…even not flirty enough?"

Tugger took his sobbing daughter in his arms and patted her back, showing a rare amount of actual fatherly affection.

"No." he said slowly after a pause where all could be heard was her crying. "It wasn't you. It could never be you. You are perfect. To perfect. It was all me. I wasn't good enough to watch over such an angel as you."

He sat her down and began his story while still holding her tight.

"It started just months after your mother died, after you were born. It was so hard just to look at you, to remember that I would never see your mother again made me furious that she had left me to care for you when she had been so excited to finally be a mother, was awful. It wasn't you, never you. It was just memories.

Then you began to age more, to mature. Even though you were still in kitten-hood, and technically you still are, you looked remarkably like your mother. You have never seen her Tubomba, outside of your visions that is. Yes. Misto told me all about it." Tubomba glared at her father for having asked such a personal thing such as that from her uncle.

"I just couldn't happen how similar you two are. I had to get out. See for myself what I truly was." He sighed tiredly, "It took me a year to realize that I should have stayed here the whole time. My 'me' is in this junkyard. Not out there."

Tugger leaned back onto the pipe they were sitting in front of. Tubomba just watched him. True, his story wasn't long, but it explained a lot.

"Dad I-" She began when suddenly the world went fuzzy and she fell back.

----------------------------------

"_Macavity." A voice called into the dark room as a tall red queen walked into the room. Her curvy frame was made even curvier by the bump that held her new baby. The dark red queen was still quite remarkable looking though; she swayed back and forth seductively, even though she was pregnant._

"_Macavity, I know you are here brother." She called again looking around the room, letting her eyes adjust. A light thump made her turn around to see a tall, thin, gangly tom land right behind her. His dark red fur was stained with an even darker substance that reminded the queen of who her brother had become. Dust had turned his once white whiskers brown and crumpled. _

"_You could at least bathe yourself next time I come." The queen snapped._

"_But sadly, both you and I know that there is not going to be another time." The red tom said seeming not at all sad. He simply rubbed two nails together, making a very screechy noise._

_The queen winced._

"_I came here for that reason. I need you to do a favor for me."_

"_A favor for my little sister! How pleasant. Who will I have to kill today?"_

"_I'm being serious Macavity." The queen glared at him angrily. He raised his hands in defense. _

"_Okay, Okay. What do you want?"_

"_I need you to tell my child."_

_Suddenly the red tom's eyes flashed._

"_No." he hissed._

"_You have to Macavity." She said desperately. "You know I can't tell Tugger, and you are my only living relative left, the only one who knows! You have to tell her!"_

"_And what do I get in it." _

"_The fact that our people live on! You are obviously never going to mate so just suck it up and come and tell her when she starts having memories!" the queen's claws glinted in the darkness as she drew them._

"_Now, now." The tom said testily. "I'll do it. But I won't like it. Don't hurt the baby. After all. It's not so bad being a –"_

---------------------------------------------

"Tubomba!" Tugger's voice screamed in her ear as he shook her by the shoulders. "Goddamn you Tubomba! I can't lose you! Come back! Come ba-"

----------------------------------------------------

"It's been three days, what are we going to do-"

-----------------------------------------------

"No." a familiar black and white face peered over her. Why was he so familiar? Why couldn't she remember anything? Who was she? What was doing in this bed? Where was she?

-------------------------------------------------

"Nooooo!" someone was screaming as he was dragged from the small room. "I have to stay with her!"

"Drug him."

--------------------------------------------

"Jacklz. You have to go. It's been five days now, you have to go home and eat." A tabby was trying to push a black and white cat out the door.

"No. She's going to be okay. I just need to be by her side." The fatigue in the cat's voice was obvious.

"Don't make me drug you like Tugger!" the tabby threatened. "Now get out!"

"no." a small voice said from the bed. The two cats jumped and turned to see the queen in the bed rustling. "Please. Don't go. What happened Jenny? Jacklz, what happened? Where is my father?"

The two cats looked at each other. They obviously weren't expecting her to actually wake up so soon so they were shocked slightly.

Jenny was the first to come out of it. She sat kindly by Tubomba's side and petted the adolescent/adult queen's head. Her patient could hardly move.

"You fainted, and hit your head on the pipe. We thought you wouldn't wake up, but I guess you're going to get better now."

Suddenly all the memories rushed back to Tubomba. Including her newest one.

The flood gates opened up again as she sobbed. This time, not out of pain, loss, or any such thing. But out of fear.

_What am I?_ She thought.

A/N: this is definitely my longest and favorite chap so far. But criticism is still welcomed so much that I can't tell you how much. Yes. Confusing. I know. Believe me, I'm sitting her typing this and thinking, 'jesh, I can't believe how confusing that is!"


	10. The Problems of the Expected

A/N: Yes. I know. Bad, but I had to get that Tu goes bye bye. Oh well. Please be nice while responding to this despicable creature of a chapter.

-------------

"_You never really leave a place or person you love, part of them you take with you ,**leaving** a part of yourself behind.__"_

------------------------------------------------------------------

_What am I?_ Tubomba thought again for what felt like the millionth time. But she couldn't get it out of her head. The memories were etched so clearly into her mind. Her beautiful mother walking into Macavity's office, who Tubomba had always been taught to fear, to ask for a favor. Then Macavity agreed to it. Or did he really? Did he really agree to tell Tubomba, or was it just a lie? In the past two years he still hasn't come to get her. Was he going to? Or did he expect her to?

Then that was another thing that angered the queen. Why had she never been told that her uncle was Macavity? Why had she been kept in the dark?

_I was too young._ She thought looking around at the dark hole that she had crawled into the second everyone had left her alone. It had been almost three weeks since the accident and Jenny had just let Tubomba out. And everyone had just stopped asking her, even though they knew, what happened.

_If this is how I reacted now when I'm almost an adult how would I have reacted as a kitten? _ Tubomba thought brushing her fur down as she crawled out of the hole.

Looking around at the other members of the tribe as they rested, played, or talked depending on their personalities, Tubomba felt isolated. It was as if someone had taken an invisible wall and placed it between her and her tribe mates. Especially between her and her father.

It seemed as if now he was even more distant from her after the incident. As if ashamed that he was so worried about her, which infuriated her even more.

She had to leave. Tubomba had decided it weeks ago. She had to leave and find out what she was. If that meant risking her life with Macavity she was willing to do so.

Sliding down from the pipe that she had used to get to the hidden hole Tubomba walked calmly between two cars. She practically glided into the center of the clearing trying to cross the shortest way. Then came the shriek. The loud deafening shriek that could only come from cat.

"Tubomba!" Carlic screamed running into the clearing and giving her best friend a hug. "Oh Tu! I was so worried when I heard! But I couldn't leave because my humans would be suspicious but I wanted to go so badly! How have you been? Are you okay? What exactly happened? I was so worried!" the questions just kept on coming as the gold queen squeezed Tubomba tightly.

"I'm fine." Tubomba finally gasped as she felt like Carlic was about to crush her lungs. "I'm fine. You can probably just ask someone else for a clearer description of what happened. I'm still not sure what happened. She started to pull away, "Car, I got to go a-" then she stopped. Suddenly the queen realized she had to tell somebody. "Listen. Come on Car. I got to talk to you."

And then Carlic found herself being dragged by Tubomba down to a darker more private area of the junkyard, if there was one at all.

"What is it Tu? You are so up tight suddenly." The slightly younger queen said after being pulled up to the hood of a car.

Tubomba put her paw to Carlic's lips. "Ssshhh." She whispered. "I have to tell you something that you will swear never to tell anyone about."

Carlic's eyes widened. Breaking an oath in this tribe had extreme consequences.

"I swear."

Tubomba sighed. And then quickly tried to explain where she was going.

"I have to go find my uncle. He's the only one who can tell me what is going on. Otherwise I swear I'm going to crack under pressure."

"But wait." Carlic pushed away Tubomba's paw. "Who is your uncle?"

_Had she always been this nosy?_ Tubomba asked as she looked nervously around. "Well… about that… I guess it's… um… Macavity." She mumbled the last part.

"What!" Carlic screeched! Suddenly Tubomba's paw was of her mouth again.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Mumple mph numph." Carlic said through Tubomba's paw. Suddenly something wet slid its way across Tubomba's paw.

"Ew!" she screeched pulling her paw away.

"Okay." Carlic said trying to calm herself down. "Basically what you are saying is that you have to go and see the tribe's worst enemy to help you with stress issues? What stress issues? The only ones I've ever seen are when you wound yourself."

"What!" Tubomba said suddenly coldly. "I have no issues? What a lie. What have you got that I have? You have a mother, a father, a normal life. I have to be the flirt of the group. The fox. You just have to be you and you fall into a category."

Carlic was silenced at once at these words. She had never really though of it like that. How she had so many things that Tubomba never had and took them for granted.

"I'm sorry Tu." She said shaking her head. "So what, you don't want me to tell anybody where you are going?"

"That's right." Tubomba said brushing herself off and jumping off the hood. "And I'm going now."

(That ruler is not supposed to be there)

"Well…" Carlic said slowly, "I can't stop you. So I guess you can leave."

Tubomba stopped in mid-brush. The queen turned to face her slightly younger best friend. Then out of breath with happiness at this she said, "Carlic, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me!" she gave her friend a quick hug and ran to the entrance of the junkyard.

Carlic looked on sadly at her friend, who she was sure was not going to return. Suddenly a rustling sound could be heard form the junk. A black and white tom jumped down onto the car.

"I have to catch her before she leaves." Jacklz said looking at where Tubomba had ran to.

"I know." Carlic sighed.

"Why did you let her go?" Jacklz hissed angrily at the small golden queen.

The queen just sighed again and looked into the distance. "Because that would have been another issue she had to face." She said simply.

The tom hissed again and jumped off the car and ran full out after the red queen.

------------------------------------------------------

Tubomba was almost to the entrance. Just a few more steps and they wouldn't be able to stop her from finding out what she was. The excitement was building as she looked happily at the gate. Just five more steps. Just four more. Just three-

"You can't leave me." The black and white tom said stepping out of nowhere in front of her. "You can't leave me Tubomba."

"I'm sorry Jacklz." The queen said looking sadly at the tom. "I have to go."

Jacklz growled loudly. A show of domination. That wasn't working.

"No you can't. Whatever happened to us Tubomba? I thought we were going to be mates at the next mating dance!"

Tubomba sighed. "We were, and we are. I just have to find out what I am first."

"What?"

"I have to go to my uncle's-"

"I know where you are going. But you can't leave me!"

Tubomba looked up at her soon to be mate and sighed again. Stepping up to him she gave him a long kiss. Stepping away she whispered before she disappeared over the fence, "It's only when you say that I'm gone that I truly am."


	11. A Stolen Friend

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking such a long time. Just peas be nice. This is a very perverted chapter. Please be nice. Sorry about the strangeness.

"_However rare true love may be, it is less so than true friendship."  
** François Duc de La Rochefoucauld **_

It wasn't really the darkness of the alley that scared Tubomba. It was just how creepy it really was. The vastness of the dark was frightening. As was the feeling, and the knowing, that someone was watching her. Knowing stories about Macavity's thugs Tubomba knew that they were waiting for the right time to attack and molest (spelling) the young red fox walking all by her lonesome down the alley towards Macavity's warehouse.

"Just keep walking. Just keep walking." Tubomba muttered to herself trying to keep from turning tail and running towards the entrance of the alley, which was probably blocked by now.

Then, just up ahead, she saw something the young queen never would have expected to want to see in her life. The door to the warehouse was slightly ajar. As if someone was waiting for her. Expecting her. There was no time to worry if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

Breaking into a sprint the young queen dashed to the door. Only feet from the door and possible safety, yah right, a gruff paw grabbed her fur and pulled her to the ground. Tubomba hit her head on the ground and swore brutally as the old pain from her last head injury erupted in pain.

When the pain subsided she looked up and gulped silently. Two faces leered down at her. One of a scarred tabby who looked as if he was about to bite her head off with that devious grin of his, and a main coon who had cut his fur short to make it look less puffy. That wasn't working very well.

"Well, well." Hissed the main coon, "What have we here Rab?" he sneered down at Tubomba.

"It looks like a poor queen who got herself lost." The scarred tabby, Rab, said leaning even closer to Tubomba, so close that she could smell the milk on his breath. She gagged. Great, just great. Macavity's drones and they were drunk. It just wasn't her day now was it?

"We should help her find her way to safety." The main coon smiled cruelly as he pulled her up sharply. "Come now 'unny. It's going to be okay. Just follow us and we'll make sure you find your way someplace safe." They shared evil grins. "We have the perfect place for a young queen like you."

Tubomba's stomach seemed to drop down to her toes. She knew what they were going to do. They were going to do what Macavity's toms always did to 'stray', random pretty queens they find stray or not, queens they find. They have fun with them. Then they take them to a bar where they trade her for a bunch of drinks and a turn at the professional prostitute queens there. After that, the bar queens beat and train her until she becomes one of them. It had happened to so many queens she knew it was frightening.

"What is happening out here?" A delicate voice sounded from the doorway. "What are you two doing? You are supposed to be on watch." When the two toms turned Tubomba found herself looking at a white queen, probably about her father's age. Her beauty was shocking, considering she seemed to live in the warehouse. The white fur outlined every curve and traced every perfect line to even greater perfection.

"We were just having a little fun with this queen here Grid." Rab said jabbing his digit in Tubomba's direction. Griddlebone looked past him to the young red queen. Her eyes widened slightly and she whispered, "Oh Baste. It's not possible is it?" Turning to the two toms she pointed to the roof. "Get to your post. Now. And if I hear one breath that you met this queen you will be severely punished. Most likely by Macavity. I will be telling him what you were going to do to this kit and he will, mark my words, he will be mad. Furious probably. So scat!"

At these words the two toms looked fearfully at Tubomba and then dashed to a trash can to hop onto the roof.

"Don't worry hunny." Griddlebone said pulling Tubomba up and towards the door. "It's okay. I'll get you to your uncle."

"I could have taken them." Tubomba said indigently, she was kind of annoyed at how the white queen had said she was a kit.

"Sure you could have." Griddlebone said patting her shoulder absently as if she didn't really believe her. "Come now. I will get you to speak with Macavity immediately. He'll want to speak to his niece for the first time."

"Did everyone know I was his niece besides me?" Tubomba complained.

"Of course deary." Was the answer, silencing the red queen.

(stupid bar)

Entering the dark office of the Hidden Paw was like stepping into hell. Fur and blood was spattered everywhere, it seemed that Macavity took his work home with him, and papers were strewn all over the small desk the he was lounging on.

His fur was even more disgusting than it had been in the vision Tubomba had.

When the door creaked closed the fur on Tubomba's back stood up, her last chance of escape now officially lost. She wasn't sure if it was so kind of Griddlebone to have been able to get her in so quickly.

"Ah. So my only remaining family has finally returned. Just as my dear departed sister had promised." For some reason hearing Macavity mention her mother like that made something bubble up inside her.

"Don't speak about my mother." She hissed dangerously.

Macavity laughed an empty bark of a laugh, as if nothing had humored him in so long that he had forgotten what a real laugh.

"That's funny." He said scratching his claws down the side of his desk. "It sounded as if for a second you thought that you were in control here."

Tubomba winced at the screeching that the nails made. "Just tell me what you know. What am I?"

"In time my little friend." The red tom whispered evil. "Patience is a virtue."

"Rather cliqued isn't that?"

(stupid bar)

"Well, well. It seems as if we might have to _beat_ the lessons into you." Tubomba didn't like the way that he said beat. "But until you first lesson you must be prepared. Griddlebone will direct you to your chambers. Don't worry little one. You won't be here for very long."

And with that he clapped his paws together and Griddlebone and another queen walked in. Tubomba merely glanced at the two queens before following them out. They led her down a few corridors and around a few corners when they came to small door.

The queens revealed a rather comfy den full of soft down pillows and wool blankets.

"If yew are needin' anythin' just knock ma'am." The red, white, black, and orange striped queen said nodding to the door. Something about her accent made Tubomba turn around and look closer at her.

"Vienna!" she gasped looking at the queen who had run away from the tribe almost a year ago. No one had known where she had gone, except maybe Auntie Rumpleteazer and Uncle Mungojerrie. They had seemed to have known. Which made it seem even more devastating for them. The person most effected had to have been Quell though. It was as if she had stabbed her brother in the heart when she left.

"Tubomba!" Vienna said her eyes widening. If Tubomba hadn't heard her voice she never would have recognized the once cute little queen who used to get into lots of mischief with her equally cute brother. Quell had definitely grown up into a handsome tom. And obviously so had his sister. Curves that would hypnotize a tom stood where there had been flatness.

"Lor' luv a duck! Tubomba! What are yew doin' 'ere!" Vienna gasped realizing what this might mean, that her childhood friend had been kidnapped. Tubomba, instead of answering, gave her friend the biggest hug she could.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." She said sitting on a cushion and patting it.

The two passed hours discussing everything from how quickly Vienna had moved up in ranks and was now Macavity's head thief, just like her mother had been before her, to tribe gossip. It was strange, it seemed that the tribe had changed just as much as Vienna had; Tubomba just had never noticed it. The queen was especially interested in Quell's doings. She giggled when she heard that he was probably going to ask Carlic to be his mate next Jellicle Ball.

"So, who is entreatin' da lovely Tubomba ter a game ov fun?" Vienna teased.

"Oh." Tubomba said shyly." Jacklz."

Vienna burst out laughing at this.

"Hey!" Tubomba said defensively, "He's became quite a looker."

"It's not 'hat deary." Her friend giggled. "It's just 'hat I still remember 'hat time w'en yew passed out, just a few weeks befawer I left, remember? And 'en, w'en yew woke up! Smack! _Buildin' Site_ on da lips! Remember 'hat Tu?".

Tubomba felt the redness creep into her cheeks slowly. She definitely remembered that.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Griddlebone stuck her head in.

"It's time deary."

"Good luck Tu." Vienna whispered. "You'll be fine. 'en I'll be waitin' fer yew right 'ere."

(and the last stupid bar)

A/N: Thanks for dealing with the fact that I am NOT telling your what Tubomba is until next chapter so well! cowers please don't hurt me.


	12. Tractus eo ire itum Felines

"_Blood's thicker than water, and when one's in trouble  
Best to seek out a relative's open arms." Anonymous _

"My darling niece." Macavity said as the door to his office eerily creaked shut again, just like before. "It has been so long. What are you now? One and a half?"

"I am three for you information, _sir_." She spat the last part as she looked around again. Nothing had really changed since the last time she had been in the room, which had only been a few hours ago, except for a few comfy looking pillows thrown around the room.

"Ah." The tom said sighing and shaking his head almost sadly. "Kitten hood has gone by far to fast for you. With your mother's death so soon, and your father leaving you to become the majestic she-cat that you are. To finding out about your second personality…"

"How did you know about that?" Tubomba asked shocked. Only Uncle Mistoffelees and Uncle Quaxo were supposed to know about that!

Macavity laughed an empty shell of a humorous laugh. "You think I would leave my only leaving relative to fend for her-self when obviously I won't be having offspring anytime soon?"

Tubomba was just shocked at that statement. "Wait." She said trying to make what he just said into some sense. "You have been spying on me my entire life?"

Her uncle just shook this away. "Don't think of it as spying my good niece, think of it as protection. Remember when you were walking on the top of that fence when you were six months old for the first time, and than you slipped and fell? How did you survive a fall fifteen feet off the ground when you passed out on the way down? I always had a hench-cat or rat tailing you, that have saved you a few times. He got a fairly big raise also. How did you heal so quickly just those few weeks ago from your coma incident? I was having healing cats slip into the hospital in the middle of the night to help heal your head."

Tubomba felt as if she was about to pass out. For her entire life she has had someone tailing her? Why didn't she notice? Thinking back Tubomba realized that she had noticed. In the shadows, images of cats and rats following her. Those had given her nightmares for weeks on end as kitten. Once she had even saw a strange adolescent cat who was a stranger, she had noticed him following her and tried to talk to him he just seemed to disappear.

"So." Macavity said clicking his nails together. "Do you wish to know what you are or not?"

At this Tubomba was pulled out of her thoughts. "Yes! What am I? Why do I have these visions? What is inside me?"

Macavity held up his hands in a seemingly sign of weakness, "Slow down my friend. Not so fast. I will explain in sections. We will start with what is inside you. You have your mother inside you. Her soul or what is left of it. The rest is trapped in two other worlds, the past and the Everlasting Cat's domain. She is trying to tell you something, through the visions and memories that she has sent you recently. She wants something. And I think I know what it is." He sighed looking down at his claws. Looking up again he gave Tubomba a quick smile, something she never thought he could do.

"Did you know that when your mother died, she was probably just a few months older than you?" he said almost sadly looking at his claws. "I remember it; I had practically already sold my soul to get this power. She was the last piece of the cat world holding me to any sanity I had ever had. Than she came into my office, her slightly rounded belly was all that showed that she was going to give birth. And than… well… you saw what happened." He looked up at her again. Shaking his head hissed to himself, "Look at yourself Macavity, you meet your niece and you go soft."

Tubomba smiled at this. "But what about my other questions?"

"I'm getting to that. What you are… hmm… how to describe that." Macavity stood up and began pacing. "You are, a Jellicle Cat yes. You are a cat. But a special cat. You are also a _Tractus eo ire itum Felines._ Or Time Travel Cat. Not a very creative name for our species I know, but that is what we are. It is how your mother could tell that she was going to die, how I am able to always escape from the scene of a crime so quickly. Your mother and I were the most advanced of our kind. Most can only see glimpses of the future about a minuet before it happens. Obviously you inherited your mother's ability to look into the past in visions, not just flashes. A trained Time Travel Cat can actually succeed in traveling into the past and future. And bring people back. But it is dangerous."

Tubomba sat up in shock. She didn't remember sitting down. "Wait." She said backing up again. "You are saying that I have the ability to time travel."

"You might." Macavity said scratching his arm. "Or you could get sucked into the time stream and begin visiting your past and your past lives, harassing yourself till you die. You also could be killed instantly if you can't control the power."

Trying to ignore this nasty piece of information that she had just heard Tubomba asked the last question, "And the reason for the visions?"

At this, surprisingly, Macavity came and patted her shoulder. "Your mother wants something. From you. It's her back up plan for if you can't travel through time." He paused at this and shivered. "If it doesn't work she'll… she'll… take control. She wasn't ready to die Tubomba. She didn't want to. So you are her next reincarnation."

Suddenly a fuzziness filled Tubomba's vision and a pain shot through her head. This wasn't her usual vision, this was a painful one.

------------------------------------------------

(If this doesn't work, little bar)

_There sat two queens in a white room. The taller and redder queen was staring down almost hungrily at the smaller and younger one who looked almost identical except for a gold streak of fur across her chest. The younger queen was shaking slightly on the ground._

_Lifting the younger queen's chin up the older queen whispered, "It's time. Choose. It's time I return, daughter, to the real world. Make your choice."_

----------------------

(nother little bar)

A/N: sorry this took so long, and many people will disagree with how I portrayed Bomba, but hey, it needed to be done, sorry. Peas don't hurt me! cowers in fear of Bomba Fans And sorry it is so bad. And that Macavity seems to nice, I'm not good at mean people.


	13. What Happens When You Mess With Time?

A/N: I have finally succeeded in getting my act together. I am really tempted to end it at this chapter and let you guys imagine the rest because I got so much writers block. Do you guys really think it is good? Or is it to fictional for even CATS? I'm so stressed!!!!!! WHAT TO DO?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Andy Warhol_******

"_They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."_

A hiss filled the air.

"You bloody idiot." Macavity whispered as he watched his niece fall for the fifth time. "Do you have no skill what so ever?"

"I resent that. I'm trying as hard as I can." Tubomba said swaying as she stood. Dizziness and fogging filled her vision than cleared slowly. "It's not that easy. And you've been doing it for years."

Macavity raised a paw to slap her and paused, holding his paw in the air, as if debating whether or not to hit her. He seemed too decided against it and let his paw fall down.

"You do not tell me what is easy my niece. It is not your place." He hissed gently. The red queen standing before him glared as she tried to smooth down her fur. "Now let me try to get it through that overly thick head you inherited my _dear_ and _loving _sister." He hissed out dear and loving so smoothly it sounded menacing. "There are only three simple rules you cannot break while trying to go back in time. One. You cannot, and I mean it my _darling,_ you cannot think of anything but where you are trying to go. Two. You cannot hold any emotion. And I mean it, any. Three. You can't stand like an idiot when you get into the time stream!" He shouted the last part in the red queen's face.

"I do not stand like an idiot." She retorted thinking about her last try, when she had finally gotten into the time stream but had suddenly been shot out almost a minuet after she had gone in. Meaning she had gone forward instead of backwards. "It is rather distracting in there if you haven't noticed! It is all colors and wind! You don't even feel like you exist! What do you expect me to do?"

Macavity let out a deep angry breath, trying to calm himself down. "What are you supposed to do?" He whispered angrily, "Well, I would think it a bit obvious! DON'T stare and gawk like a retard!" he screamed.

Tubomba huffed. "I'm trying my hardest. At least I got in the fourth time." She put her paws on her hips and glared at her uncle who was shaking in anger.

"Just-just try it again." The red tom said as picked a pillow up and screamed into it before ripping it to shreds. Blue and gold satin flew everywhere as the softest down fell through the air as his sharp claws ripped through, making him feel slightly better to be mauling something.

"Fine." Tubomba said sticking out her tongue, "Just stop screaming at me."

Separating her feet the queen took in a deep thought and thought about what she wanted. She wanted to go to when the vision of her mother happened. When Bombalurina had blamed the younger version of Uncle Munkustrap and Dad for stealing the milk.

"Remember." Macavity's now slightly calmer voice said echoing in her now empty brain. "When you have a picture of something in your mind because of someone else's memories, you are going to be the same age as them when you arrive in that place. We are starting off with a time your mother would accept seeing you in, when we were slightly younger and less as prone to fear."

Tubomba took another breath. Than another. And another. A low buzzing filled her head and surrounded her.

Suddenly she was there. In the tunnel. All around the queen rushed images going to fast to see with wind pushing against her and the winds of time tried to force her back to her own time. Gritting her teeth Tubomba thought out the time she wanted to go to and took a step. The winds stopped as suddenly as they had started. Opening her eyes Tubomba found herself in the junkyard, looking almost as it had when she had left. She was at the front entrance, as she had never left and had just been out hunting.

Looking down Tubomba yelped with joy. She had done it! She had gone back in time! Small, little, sharp claws poked out of her paws and creamy soft fur of a kitten covered her body.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes! I did it!" doing a little dance the queen giggled in happiness.

Pausing to collect herself Tubomba remembered her mission. The now little queen had thirty minuets to steal the milk from Jenny that her mother accused her father and Uncle Munkustrap of stealing. That might be difficult, she only had 30 minuets. 30 minuets until Macavity would come and get her.

"Okay Tu." She whispered. "It's time to go to work." And with that the now young queen turned and walked down one of the many alleys in the junkyard that still seemed to be there even years before she was born.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not lost." Tubomba muttered looking around. In the alleys she had taken a wrong turn and now had no idea where she was. "I'm just, a little, um, confused. Yah. That's it. Confused."

"I don't know who yew are 'ryin' ter convince luv. We all know yaaahr lost." A high pitch giggle from the shadows rang out in the darkness as this was said. Tubomba spun around frantically trying to find out who had said it.

"Who-who said that?" she said, letting her now kittenish emotions seep out. "Who-who are you?"

Another giggle rang out. It was a slightly familiar giggle too; Tubomba had heard it somewhere for sure. A loud shushing sound followed it. Both were very familiar. Tubomba just couldn't place where it was from.

"Don't be worried luv

. We won't 'urt yew." A familiar voice said. Down form the rafters above jumped a striped orange and brown cat. "We're jus' jokin' wit' yew."

Tubomba gasped. There before her stood her Uncle Mungo. Mungojerrie to be precise. He was a complete miniature of his older person, every stripe exactly in place.

"Now don't worry luv." He said obviously misinterpreting her gasp. Turning back to the shadows he called, "'ey Teazer. 'is one's fri'tened and all."

Down from her perch swung mini Rumpleteazer. Even as children, after Rumpleteazer had been found, the pair had been inseparable. As adults it was even more noticeable after they became mates.

"It's okay love. We're not gon'a 'urt yew." She said calmly putting her hand on Tubomba's shoulder. "We just wan' ter know what yew are doin' 'ere."

"Oh." Tubomba sighed. "Well… I really need to talk to Jennyanydots, um…" She tried to think of a reason to have heard of her Great Aunt, "I have um… an issue, yah. I was told that she could help."

"Hey, don't sweat i' love. We was just asking." Rumpleteazer said slapping Tubomba's back friendly. "We'll find Aun'y fer yew."

"Thanks." Tubomba thanked them. _This should be easier than I thought._ The queen thought happily as she followed the two friends down the little alley of junk.

The three walked in silence for a little bit as the weaved in and out of cars, trash cans, ovens, ect… Then suddenly a thought popped into Tubomba's head.

"Wait a minuet." She muttered, "My milk vision happened before Macavity was banned, when Uncle Mungo and Auntie Rumple came to the tribe. This isn't right."

" 'at's 'at luv?" Mungojerrie said over his shoulder. The clearing was right ahead of them, the three kits could see the open space behind the opening.

"I have a question for you guys." Tubomba said slowly.

"Fire away mate." Turning Rumpleteazer looked curiously at Tubomba. "'at is it?"

"When did you guys come here?"

The two looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Um… Well." Mungo cleared his throat.

"'bout two months ago actually, why?" Rumpleteazer said even more curiously now.

"Well." Now it was Tubomba's turn to be shifting foot to foot. "You see-"

"Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer! Get your furry little pelts over here!" A scream, ripped through the junkyard as a large orange streak ran down their alley.

Suddenly, there was a MUCH younger looking Aunty Jennyanydots standing in front of the three of them. Her green eyes were furious as she looked at the two partners in crime who were shuffling their feet.

"You drank my last bit of milk!" she shrieked.

"Now wait ma'am." Tubomba said stepping in front of her future uncle and aunt. "They were with me the whole time, how could they steal the milk?" _Plus, that would mean my mission would be ruined which CAN'T happen, and they would have changed my past as well._ She thought silently to herself.

"Than explain those." Jenny said pointing to the top of the two's lips.

Tubomba leaned in closer expected their lips. Suddenly her stomach dropped out from under her. There were two identical milk mustaches.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys like it. It took me FOREVER TO WRITE! Gosh darn these stupid writers' blocks!

Also, what do you think, should I end here? It is pretty suspenseful. Need input!


	14. Milk Mustaches Are The Root of All Evil

A/N: sorry it's been so long! I've been having a really bad couple of weeks. Please forgive me! And if the last part of the last chapter was confusing I'll try to explain it later okay! Thanks!

To Aveany and Bomba (my two reviewers who have stuck with me for so long): thank you guys so much! I think you need to be applauded! And A. I'm not a genius; I just write what comes to my mind. It's hard to explain but I'm not a genius. PLEASE REVIEW OTHER KITTY FANS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not possible." Tubomba whispered horrified looking at the mustaches. "It can't be, it just can't be possible."

"Of course it's possible my dear," Jennyanydots said confusedly looking at the kitten. "These two are notorious for stealing milk and such. I'm just very tired of them doing it."

Tubomba obviously didn't hear the queen. She was still staring horrified at the two other kits.

"Darling," Jenny said patting her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Tubomba flinched at the touch and backed away slowly, trying to get away, still horrified at the milk mustaches tracing her favorite aunt's and uncle's lips.

Suddenly she was in the center of the clearing; she had walked all the way backwards without noticing. Looking around wide eyed the young queen saw all the cats that had been lounging there watching her curiously.

Tubomba had no idea who most of the older cats were. There was one who seemed to be a deep violet color she was so black, another was so blindingly white that he would rival Auntie Victoria's fur. Even though she didn't recognize most of the cats Tubomba did recognize a group of adult and very handsome toms in the corner. In the center of the group, leaning against the large tire, lounged a large sleek gray mancoon. He lazily opened his eyes and whispered something to a tall orange stripped cat who was staring at the Tubomba curiously. Tubomba would have found it funny that Old Deuteronomy acted so much like her father when he was younger and seemed to rule the small group of Skimbleshanks, Gus, and a much thinner Bustopher Jones.

Tubomba looked around desperately while more and more cats began to notice her, since when has the tribe been so large? The younger Old Deuteronomy stretched as if just woken up from a nap as gracefully jumped down, Tubomba heard a swooning sound and turned to see a group of kittens staring longingly at their second in command.

"What may I help you with stranger?" she heard a soft, and familiar voice say from behind her, making her jump. Turning again Tubomba found herself looking into the face of Old (or Young) Deuteronomy. This confused her though, why did he look so different from her vision of when he had banished Macavity?

"He-hello sir." Tubomba was just able to get out. "I'm v-very sorry for disrupting your naps; I'll just be going sir." And with that the little queen turned and was about to walk out of the clearing. Before she was able to take a step though, Tubomba felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Wait," Deuteronomy said turning her around yet again and staring intently at her face. "You remind me of someone." After inspecting her closely he must have figured it out, for his eyes widened as he took in her face. Looking around the tom spotted a group of kittens, the ones who had been swooning over him.

"Bombalurina, will you come here please?" he called gently. Sighs of rejection erupted from the small group of queens as one walked proudly at being called upon by such a handsome tom.

Even as a child Bombalurina's beauty was obvious, Tubomba marveled that this was her mother just as a child. What must she have looked like as an adult? Her red coat shone beautifully in the moonlight and her white chest fur stood out fantastically. A permanent kitten like curiosity played across her face.

"Stand next to our guest." Deuteronomy said motioning to the young queen standing next to him.

"Yes sir." Bomba said obediently, not asking any of the questions that were obvious on her face.

"Gus, come here will you." It wasn't much of a question as to if the Theater Cat would come, as an order hidden within a question. Whatever it was though, Gus sure jumped to it, as did Skimble and Bustopher.

"What is it Deu?" Gus asked looking inquisitively at the three cats, ignoring the stares the rest of the tribe was giving them. Deuteronomy whispered something and the other cats leaned in and inspected the two queens.

"Everlasting Cat!" Skimble breathed. "'tis true Deu. Never seen two who looked so similar. Not in all my trips across the railroad."

"But do you know who else she looks like?" Deuteronomy whispered, a gleam of something twinkling in his eye. As one the four toms turned to look at two young toms, about the same age as Bombalurina, sitting in the corner. The toms seemed to be in deep conversation but they were fooling no one. They were listening just as hard as everyone else.

"Son. Come here please." Deuteronomy called. Tubomba shivered. She would know that golden fluff ball of fur anywhere. Two parents in one night? The queen didn't know if she could deal with it anymore. All of this was happening to suddenly.

"Yes Dad." Tugger said briskly walking over. "What do you want?" It was funny to think that the handsome tom who would soon be the tribe leader was a father.

The four toms inspected Tugger, than Bomba, and than Tubomba. The three other toms looked than to their second in command. Old Deuteronomy's face brightened with a slight smile, his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Rum Tum Tugger. Bombalurina." He said nodding to the two. Than nodding to Tubomba he whispered as quietly as possibly, "What I am about to tell you, you are not allowed to tell anybody. All right? No arguing until you are away from the group. May I introduce, your daughter." He shoved Tubomba lighting in front of himself and stepped back to watch what would happen.

That was it, that was all Tubomba could handle. So much had been happening recently she just couldn't stand it. Now she probably never will be born history has been altered so much.

"Yah right dad." Tugger joked, "I could never mate with that thing." He pointed a mocking paw at the red queen next to him.

"For once the Lord of Big Headiness and Ego is right. I would never be able to deal with having a mate who can't get his head through the door," Bomba said apologetically.

That almost sealed the deal that Tubomba would never be born. Bursting into tears she ran down the first path she found, not caring where it went and wishing Macavity would pick her up already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yah, this officially sucks. This was getting to long so I'll have to explain everything in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please!


	15. Histories, Mysteries, and Presents

A/N: I'm ALIVE! Isn't amazing? sorry it's been so long! Been super busy! And I've decided to not shower myself with self pity unless someone says this chapter sucks, seeing as I am writing this A/N before the story starts!

Thanks everyone for being such good reviewers! Love ya all!

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is God's gift, that's why we call it the present.__" Joan Rivers_

Tubomba ran as quickly as her little feet could carry her down the alley. The dark shadows seemed to reach out to her, trying to grab her and pull her back into the nightmare she had just left. The queen was sure that at any moment she would just disappear all together, as if she never had existed.

"This is what you get for messing with time Tubomba." She sobbed running and jumping onto a car hood. Sliding to the edge she was just able to get her claws to catch on the impossibly slick surface. This was one of the newer cars. Of course, she had to land on one of the new cars that always ground your claws down when you jumped on them.

"Can anything get worse?" she sobbed hitting her paw against the roof. That was when she felt the first drop of rain. Looking up Tubomba blinked up at the sky when it suddenly seemed to open the floodgates upon her.

"Of course." She screamed into the air. "What else can go wrong?"

"Well." A calm voice from behind Tubomba said. "If you stay out any longer you will be soaked. Come here out of the rain Tubomba."

Tubomba jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning she saw two eyes glowing out of a shadowed area. It seemed that a little ledge was created out of rubbish was keeping this cat nice and dry.

"Um… What?" Tubomba said taking a step toward the eyes.

"I said to come out of the rain." The cat said calmly, Tubomba couldn't tell whether it was a tom or a queen because of the shadows.

"No, not that." Tubomba shaking her head, a shiver ran down her spine from the cold water. "How do you know my name?"

The cat laughed. "Well, if you came as sat down here I would tell you!"

The little queen inched her way to the shadowed area and sighed as she stepped under the ledge. It felt nice not to have pounding rain running falling upon her. Looking up at the cat who had invited her in, though, almost caused her to jump out of her skin.

The cat was indeed a queen. Her fiery red fur was streaked with black and white streaks, with a majestic patch of white fur in the middle of her chest. She was lounging gracefully on what seemed to be a sofa cushion. If Tubomba hadn't heard enough descriptions of this queen as an adolescent while she was growing up from Auntie Jenny and her father she never would have recognized her for who she was.

"Mom." Tubomba whispered in awe. Never in her life could she imagine being in any ways related to this beautiful goddess.

Bombalurina winked, "Yep babe. It's me. Now come on, sit down and tell me what has been happening." She opened her arms wide for Tubomba to curl up in.

For some strange reason, even though she had the feeling she should pass out because of this experience, Tubomba was able to curl up in her mother's adolescent arms and told her story. Happily, Tubomba was able to find that at this size and age she was the perfect size for her mother's arms.

Bombalurina listened patiently for her daughter to finish telling her story to speak again.

"Well Tubomba." She said patiently, squeezing her daughter's shoulders, "You know that just because the milk was stolen doesn't mean that you aren't going to be born. That fight originally was to get your father and I together by having us start our harmless pranks against each other. Then we fell in love. But what was changed was now we just fought over how there was no possible way we could fall in love. Than of course," she chuckled at this, "we fell in love."

At that Tubomba perked up. "You mean you still had me?" she asked.

Bomba laughed, "Of course darling! Ever since I was a year old and my future self started visiting me I knew for a fact that I wanted to have you. Even though I knew I would probably die giving birth."

"If you knew you were going to die why did you still want to have me?" Tubomba asked.

"Well, I knew that I would be able to meet you again. I was sure that Macavity would send you on some errand like this one and leave you in the time stream."

Shooting up Tubomba hit her head on the roof. "What do you mean leave me in the time stream?"

The beautiful queen shook her head, "Yes, he sent you on a goose chase. He knew that the milk probably wouldn't be here. You see, the time stream is always changing. The same thing never happens twice."

"But, why would he want to leave me here?"

Shaking her head slowly at her daughter's worry Bomba said, "Because he knows you're a better _Tractus eo ire itum Felines_ than he will ever be, and your years younger than him. And Macavity is probably afraid you'll do what I did."

"What did you do to worry him so much?"

Peals of laughter caused Tubomba to look curiously at her mother.

"You see," Bomba explained, "Macavity could never go forward in time. Only backwards. So when he committed a crime he could go to a certain place in time but just had to wait to get back to the present. I could go both forward and backwards. A perk of being a female. Females are always better at this type of thing than males. I was also as skilled as he was. So he was afraid of me. But now I guess your not planning to take over his empire at the moment."

Tubomba shivered at the thought of having to rule such a cruel empire. "Never."

Bombalurina stood up, careful to mind the ceiling, "Then we had better be getting you home."

"What?" Tubomba said in alarm, "But what about you?"

Bombalurina shrugged, "I have to go home to. We both have lives. We both have to live in them, in the present. That's what I've learned these past years. You have to live in the present. Not the future. Not the past. The present, because that is where you really live."

Tubomba felt tears coming to her eyes. "So does that mean that I'll never see you again?"

Bombalurina hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear, "Don't be silly. Every time you look in a mirror you'll see me. Now, be prepared, this will be a little weird feeling."

Suddenly the roar of the time stream filled Tubomba's ears as the rainbow colored walls flashed by her, with scenes from the present, past and future.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it had ended.

"Wow." Tubomba whispered in awe. This ride had been much more interesting than the first one.

"It is always fun to surf the time stream, no matter how dangerous it is." Looking around Tubomba found herself looking at a much older Bombalurina.

"But, what happened to you?" she asked.

"The same thing that happened to you." Bombalurina said smiling. "I aged as time went on. But I would have to say, I still look pretty good!"

She was right at that, the older queen looked fantastic.

"Of course, I couldn't say that I was more beautiful than you are but I am pretty high up there." Bombalurina smiled kindly and hugged her daughter.

"I'm proud of what I've heard about you Tu." She whispered into her ear. "I'll see you again."

And with that she was gone, only the soft scent of roses that Tubomba had just then noticed hung around her fur. Tubomba took a deep breath to suck in the smell, and then turned around to find herself in-front of the junkyard. Squaring her shoulders she marched through the gate to find her father, she needed to tell him something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HA! I finally finished a chapter after so long! Sorry it took me SOOOO long! Tell me what you think, getting close to the end here!


	16. There Is Love in Unexpected Places

A/n: AAAAAAHHHH! The last chapter! I just want to say thank you to all the people that helped make this possible, meaning my reviewers. I thank you all! Especially those who have hung around for the whole time! Here is a list of those I would like to thank especially!:

Aevany Storm

Bombalurinasara

Alex0821 (for warning me about grammar issues at the beginning of the story!)

Thank you all so much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ELIE WIESEL_****

_The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference._

_The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference._

_The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference._

_And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference._

"Dad!" Tubomba called running through the piles of junk, stopping only once to get her breath back. "Dad! Where are you?"

She ran into the clearing and found it empty of everyone. Not a single living person seemed to be around. Looking around confused Tubomba called again, "Dad! Uncle Munkustrap? Aunt Demeter? Carlic? Auntie Jenny? Is anybody here?"

A crash sound from behind her and Tubomba turned to find a trashcan had been tipped over causing a cloud of dust to fill the air. When the dust cleared she saw a cat lying on the ground motionless.

"Everlasting Cat!" Tubomba gasped running up to the cat. Bending down to help the cat up she realized with a start it was Marshil. His black fur had turned gray with the dust.

"Marshil." Tubomba said shaking him, it was as if he had been on top of the trashcan and had just fallen asleep. "Marshil, wake up."

"Hm." The booted tom said opening his eyes a crack, "No mommy, I just want to sleep. I don't want to go to class, Aunt Jenny's mice are mean."

Tubomba giggled at this. Marshil probably did actually just fall asleep, but why was he so tired anyways?

"Marshil." She said shaking him even harder, "Wake up, it's me, Tubomba."

"Tubomba." He muttered, "Tubomba huh?" Then his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet and grabbed his friend, "Tubomba! Everlasting Cat! Where have you been?"

The red queen just shook her head, "It's a long story. I might tell you later."

Marshil laughed and hugged her again, "It must be a good story for you to have been gone a month! Uncle Misto and I have been using all our magic to find you! Where have you been?"

Tubomba opened her mouth about to say something when the realization of what he said hit her.

"Did you say a month?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Yah, a whole month. We've been worried sick about you!" He slapped his forehead, "We better not send out that search party! We got to' get to the others, and quickly!"

With Tubomba's paw in his he ran as fast as he could to Jennyanydots' den. Motioning to the door he said, "You had better go inside by yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the dark room Tubomba saw a group of toms gathered around a table. They were whispering quietly to themselves.

"Um." Tubomba said going up and tapping her Uncle Mungojerrie's shoulder. "I need to see Aunty Jenny, Uncle Mung. Have you seen her?"

Mungojerrie turned to answer her and almost jumped out of his skin. "Tubomba!" he shouted grabbing her into a bear hug.

The rest of the toms looked up surprised at the two, it took a second for what Mungojerrie had said to register. Once it registered the air filled with-

"Tubomba!"

"Everlasting Cat she okay!"

"Never scare us like that again Tu'!"

Once her favorite uncle let go of her Tubomba was instantly swept up in another toms arms. Looking up at his face she saw black and white patches crossed this tom's face. A feeling filled Tubomba, a feeling she had felt but once before. This time though, it was all her own. Planting a kiss on Jacklz's lips the queen felt a joy fill her heart.

Pulling away slightly she whispered, in front of a group of toms, "I love you."

Jacklz's eyes glittered. "I love you to, I guess I always have. But you do know what this means right? We won't be able to bother the fathers as much if we are mated."

That brought a chuckle from everyone in the group and the two kissed passionately again. When they finally came apart Jacklz nodded to behind her. Turning she saw her father watching her with a smile on his face.

"Hi Dad." Tubomba said letting go of her now betrothed and going to stand before her father. The two stood staring at each other. Suddenly, her father lunged and the young queen found herself in a stronger hug than all the others that she had had that day.

What startled her even more than the show of fatherly affection she had just received, was that while hugging his daughter the Rum Tum Tugger began to cry. Truly cry. It was as if finding his daughter had released all the tears since his mate's death.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Tubomba asked patting his back.

"You-you smell like your mother." Tugger said sobbing into his daughters shoulder. He gave her a tighter squeeze and let go, still crying, to look at his pride and joy, "You look just like her to."

"Thanks dad."

Unnoticed by the two the rest of the toms had slipped out to leave them alone.

Tugger's eyes brightened and he pulled something from behind his back.

"I was supposed to give this to you when you came of age." He said holding the black box up, "But I obviously missed that! And I just couldn't part with it afterwards. But I am going to give you what is rightfully yours. Your mother wanted you to have this before she died."

Opening the box revealed a beautiful hourglass on a gold chain. Tubomba gasped and pulled it out delicately. It was made a pure gold and glass, with little diamonds instead of sand.

"It's beautiful dad." She said in awe as she put it around her neck.

"It's been in your mother's family since it's beginning she told me." He said smiling, "She looked beautiful on the rare occasions that she wore it. You look even more so." Looking out the door and seeing the black and white patched tom standing there watching he smiled, "Now go with your betrothed. And be happy, as happy as I was."

"Thank you daddy!" Tubomba said crying with joy and hugging her father before running to jump into her love's strong arms. Jacklz carried her to the clearing and set her down on a cushion.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" he teased sitting next to her.

The wind picked up and rose petals flew through the air scattering a familiar scent. Tubomba breathed in deeply and smiled.

"You would never believe me if I tried to." She said leaning back.

"Try me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sobs I'm so sad! That was the last chapter! Now, this is one of my favorite chapters and no matter what anybody says will change my mind. I just really like how I ended it. Okay, enough tooting my own horn. My first CATS fan fiction is done. I hope you all enjoyed it!

I loved writing this story, I had so much fun. I will see you soon in my other stories. One example is the TRANSFORMATION series I'm working on. So far I only have Bombalurina's story but it will have all the cats in the series! gulps I hope!

Tubomba .


	17. Love Is a Mysterious Thing

A/N: Here are some quotes about love I found that seemed interesting! Enjoy:

_For everything there is a season,_

_And a time for every matter under heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

_A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to seek, and a time to lose;_

_A time to keep, and a time to throw away;_

_A time to tear, and a time to sew;_

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate,_

_A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

_The love we give away is the only love we keep._

_ELBERT HUBBARD_

_Whoso loves, believes the impossible._

_ELIZABETH BARRET BROWNING_

_Infantile love follows the principle: "I love because I am loved."_

_Mature love follows the principle: "I am loved because I love."_

_Immature love says: "I love you because I need you."_

_Mature love says: "I need you because I love you."_

_ERICH FROMM_

_Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

_FRANKLIN P. JONES_

_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time._

_HOBBES (OF CALVIN AND HOBBES)_

_Age does not protect you from love, but love to some extent protects you from age._

_JEANNE MOREAU_


End file.
